


Teen Wolf Headcanons

by demachick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, headcanon requests, headcanons, like TOOTH ROTTING fluff, no x readers, requests are welcomed, teen wolf headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demachick/pseuds/demachick
Summary: some of my favorite gay teen wolf headcanons that were sent in from my tumblr (teenwolfchick) requests are open!





	1. thiam: possessive liam

possessive liam:   
-let’s be real, liam can get very angry when someone talks to his S/O with even the slightest flirtatious undertone 

-will legit growl at said person and move closer to his partner as if making a statement

-liam maybe a few inches smaller than theo but like hell he won’t wrap an arm around him and keep theo close/by his side while in public 

-probably slashed at another werewolf for getting too handsy with his theo 

-“come on liam he only shook my hand and give me a hug” 

-“first it’s a a handshake and a hug, next thing you know he’s grabbing your ass! i rather not chance it”

-theo really enjoying being liams main attention, absolutely loves possessive liam 

-sooo theo may or may not slightly flirted with someone while at a party just so liam drags him away and leaves as many bite marks and hickeys as he can, so people know that theo is his 

-liam probably even growled at scott of all people, when he raised his voice at theo a little too high for liam’s liking 

-one time hunters were chasing them and theo got hit with an arrow, liam being the little possessive I.E.D he is, went full on wolf mode and may or may not severely maimed a few of them, oops 

-when they get home that night theo is already p much healed but liam insists on cuddles and movies 

-liam latching himself onto theo strongly and refusing to let go for a few hours 

-“i swear i’ll always protect you, nobody’s ever gonna hurt you again theo.” 

-“that’s sweet and all but please liam go to sleep”


	2. thiam: possessive theo

possessive theo: 

-theo’s always been possessive of a lot of things 

-even in the fourth grade, he hated to share even with scott or stiles

-when he got older it was less objects and more so people 

-wraps arm around his SO while walking just so people get the hint, “back off they’re mine”

-his latest would be liam

-since he’s a few inches taller than liam, theo can easily envelope the younger boy into a hug no matter where

-shooting daggers at anyone who even so much as look at his baby 

-cheekily squeezing liam’s butt during a party

-while holding strong ass eye contact with someone who’s been staring up his baby

-proving to anyone and everyone that liam is his and only his

-ALSO 

-gets very possessive of the puppy pack

-“they can’t protect themselves! they’re called the puppy pack for crying out loud” 

-his words not mine

-having to be held back by mason during a lacrosse match when someone tackles liam or corey a little too rough 

-always looking around for any potential threat when out with the puppy pack 

-more than ready to punch anyone in the face who even looks at them slightly wrong 

-swearing himself the protector of the puppy pack, and the rest of beacon hills i guess


	3. thiam: insecure theo

insecure theo: 

-ever since coming back from hell theo has been feeling hella insecure 

-yeah he saved liam’s life more times than he could count but he still feels v guilty for all the things he done before 

-i mean he killed scott for crying out loud 

-he constantly feels like he doesn’t deserve anything nice that liam does for him 

-even the smallest things 

-like inviting him to pack movie night or even getting him involved in a conversation when liam notices theo is too quiet 

-when liam asked theo if he wanted to stay with him instead of his truck, theo refused repeatedly 

-but liam being liam basically dragged theo’s ass to his house and forced him to move in

-he always tries to prove himself, especially in front of liam or scott

-basically always cleans liam’s whole house to make himself feel useful and repeatedly apologizes to liam’s parents if he feels like he’s being a burden 

-even when theo does something amazing and great, he just brushes it off because he feels like it still wasn’t good enough 

-at times he failed which made him feel even lower about himself 

-liam knows theo is trying his best and he always encourages him that he’s doing well and that everything is okay

-“theo babe, how many times do you i have to tell you, you saved my life! more than once” 

-“but i’ve murdered multiple people and basically disintegrated your pack” 

-“no ones perfect” 

-liam constantly gives kisses and hugs when he senses even the slightest uncertainty from the chimera

-thank fuck for chemo signals


	4. thiam: theo's nightmares

theo’s nightmares: 

-when theo was little he’d have horrible night terrors that his screams would wake up everyone in the house 

-only one person would ever come and comfort the poor child, which was tara 

-eventually he grow out of it 

-but after tara died the nightmares came, but theo dealt with it

-being with the dread doctors, he didn’t get any sympathy from them so theo dealt with it on his own

-coming back from hell didn’t help, made things worse 

-almost every night theo would wake up with tears in his eyes and a silent scream getting caught in his throat as his hand frantically clutched at his chest right about his heart just to make sure it’s still there

-the one person who would always bring comfort to the boy, was now the one who’s haunting him every time he closes his eyes, tara

-sometimes he’s so tormented that even during the day he finds himself looking around to see if his dead sister is anywhere near him 

-liam was the first to notice something was off with the chimera, how he was more skittish at times but he didn’t say anything 

-once they got together and theo started to live with liam, the pieces started to fall together 

-liam would wake up at night sometimes and hear the poor chimera gasping for air

-when asked about it tho theo would brush it off, as to not worry liam with his issues 

-it got so bad that theo would refuse to go to sleep for days on end until he legit passed out from exhaustion 

-liam became increasingly worried once the dark circles started to form under theo’s eyes 

-one specific night liam woke up to theo screaming bloody murder, rushing to his room theo was sitting against the headboard with his knees curled into his chest shaking horribly 

-liam comforted theo and once he was done gently shushing theo’s tears away, theo actually opened up about his nightmares 

-theo actually feels better now that he told someone about the nightmares 

-they now sleep with each other every night because theo found that being right next liam the whole night helped to keep the nightmares at bay 

-theo still has his bad nights but as soon as liam notices any distress he immediately wraps his arms around theo and whispers sweet nothings until the troubled boy is once again lulled back to a peaceful sleep


	5. theo and corey dynamic: pre-hell & post-hell

theo and corey dynamic pre-hell & post-hell

-honestly corey was very confused while being in theo’s pack once he was resurrected 

-theo more or less manipulated corey into thinking what they were doing were right 

-corey is just a lil softy who doesn’t really like when theo tells him to fight anyone, especially if they are on fire or if they have fangs 

-corey feels slightly used by theo, he didn’t really care about him just used corey has a pawn 

-more or less an unofficial alpha beta relationship, it was just very confusing for the both of them 

-when theo was sent to hell, corey honestly didn’t notice much because he was too busy smooching with his boyfriend 

-but when theo gets back from hell, corey is more than a little apprehensive to even start a convo with him

-theo feels really bad about how poorly he treated corey and has tried to apologize a few times but corey wasn’t having it 

-theo slowly starts to prove that he has changed by saving liam’s life more than once 

-their dynamic starts to shift a little with a few nudes from mason and liam trying to prove that theo has redeemed himself 

-corey at first reluctantly started to talk to theo more and eventually he found that theo was easy to talk to 

-theo still feels very bad about how he used to treat corey and he apologizes every chance he gets 

-“seriously theo it’s fine! this is your 167th time apologizing” 

-“well i’m going to make it 168, i’m sorry!”

-all tensions have finally died out the two of them find that it’s really easy to confide in the other 

-and so a mutually respective friendship was achieved with many months of hard work from the both of them


	6. thiam: dates

thiam dates: 

-one thing nobody knows is that theo is romantic as fuck 

-like full on rose petals on the bed at the end of the night and champagne on ice 

-cute ass picnics in the park or on the beach, theo even prepared all the food himself! 

-theo booking that very fancy restaurant that liam has been raving about, months in advance just for valentine’s day (honestly theo just really loves to see liam in a suit) 

-liam’s date ideas are way more laid back 

-cute little movie nights with lots of their favorite candy 

-going to the local pet shelter to pet all the puppies and kittens 

-theo and liam can both agree that going to ikea can indeed be considered a date 

-theo loves to take liam out for ice cream at the end of the day as a quick little date 

-out of nowhere one day liam decides that theo and him should take couples baking classes together 

-so every other week they look forward to their baking lesson and destroying the rest of the couples at an unproclaimed bake off (they definitely won) 

-taking the day off to spend at a theme park even tho liam is a little afraid of heights, like hell he won’t go on the ferris wheel with theo to watch the fireworks at night 

-cute little coffee shop dates at a lil mom and pop shop, the owners of the cafe ship them so hard 

-liam actually putting a lot of effort on a date and dragging a blind folded theo to the beach and surprising him with some baked goods he made under a cabana so they can watch the sunset together while cuddling

-theo and liam sneaking onto the roof to stargaze and theo is actually a huge nerd for astronomy so he can point out a lot of constellations 

-going out to their favorite diner but requesting the back booth so that they can make out a lil

-going to a small little club together and just for shits and giggles pretended they didn’t know each other and then tried cheesy pick up lines out loud and acted like they worked

-theo taking liam out for a drive in his truck and stopping at a forest to take a small little walk in the woods where they find the perfect tree to carve their names into 

-being the adults they are and playing hide and seek in the park, liam being liam would legit climb a tree to hide from theo

-spending an afternoon to make one of those super cute pinterest jars with popsicles in them that have a different date on each, theo refuses to do another DIY for a while because he was still finding glitter in random places for weeks 

-during the fall going apple and pumpkin picking and then going home to bake apple pies and carve pumpkins!! 

-going for long walks together and just getting lost for awhile together, when they check their phones they have like 20 messages from the pack asking where they are 

-during the winter theo and liam go ice skating 

-they get hot chocolate together and liam gets some whipped cream on his nose and theo can’t help but giggle at his adorkable boyfriend 

-theo may or may not have licked the whipped cream off of liams nose 

-going to a ski lodge for the weekend, surprisingly theo knows how to ski and he teaches liam 

-they may or may not have gotten stuck on the ski lift and liam freaks out a lil cause of his fear of heights but theo is there for him 

-going back to their cabin and while liam goes to shower theo decorates it with a fairy lights and puts on romantic music 

-when liam comes out he’s in awe and immediately embraces theo 

-they get very cozy in hoodies and sweatpants with matching fuzzy socks 

-they then cuddle on the couch with blankets while watching the snowfall from a window 

-theo reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring and liam glances over at him and immediately starts to cry because he’s so happy 

-theo asks liam to marry him and of course liam says yes!!! 

-they spend the rest of the night cuddling and just enjoying the others presence not caring about a thing in the world because their words were right in each other’s arms


	7. thiam honeymoon

thiams honeymoon: 

-both theo and liam wanted to go somewhere warmer so they went to the maldives islands 

-liam was bouncing off the walls when he saw all the bungalows on the water, theo couldn’t help but look so lovingly at the bundle of joy that was his husband 

-they made an agreement that they would have limited phone use on the trip, only to take a bunch of pictures and for real emergencies (like beacon hills being leveled kind of   
emergency) 

-since scott was back in town for a little bit the puppy pack had an alpha around so it was perfect timing 

-once theo and liam made it to their room they were absolutely taken away with how beautiful the room was and the view was jaw dropping

-liam of course immediately plopped himself onto the bed and started to ramble about how beautiful the island was

-once everything was unpacked they decided to go for a little dip in the ocean from stairs that led out from their bathroom!! liam was beyond amazed 

-they spent a few hours splashing each other and just floating around holding hands 

-they knocked out that night hardcore entangled in each others arms, didn’t even want to go to the bonfire the island holds every night 

-spent the whole week going on hikes to beautiful waterfalls and biking around the island 

-taking cute ass couples pic on the beach!!! writing their names in the sand!!

-they visited the national museum, liam loved to joke around about the artwork but theo actually seems interested in everything 

-they took so many pictures, like legit could fill 2 albums with them

-went to the bonfires almost every night, sat next to the fire pit with liam on theo’s lap just enjoying the scenery and eachother 

-becoming vacation friends with the couple in the bungalow next to them!! went out to dinner with them and joked about their spouses with eachother 

-liam saw a huge lizard while on a bike ride and legit almost crashed, made theo stop so they could take a picture of it

-going to the shops and buying the puppy pack souvenirs 

-in their room they make the best pillow forts and make out in them 

-liam would probably make the best sandcastles and theo would love to sit back and just watch him run around to make the castles (yes plural he basically makes a whole   
kingdom) 

-as their honeymoon dwindles down they get a little sad cause they’re gonna miss paradise 

-on their last night theo makes reservations at a super fancy restaurant on a peer that had the most beautiful lights ever 

-“the view is beautiful isn’t it theo?” 

-theo smiling brightly and just staring at liam, “yes it is” (cheesy and cliche af if you ask me)

-they finally had to leave and liam was legit bummed about it, but theo came up with the idea about coming back again every year for their anniversary which made liam happy   
again


	8. thiam: their daughter

thiams daughter: 

-theo would definitely be a little apprehensive when liam first brings up the idea of adopting a child 

-liam has always wanted a daughter and since he’s great with kids he felt like he was ready

-theo tho was scared that he wouldn’t be good enough of a father 

-liam was having none of that and repeatedly told theo he would be a perfect parent 

-the day that they go to the orphanage theo and liam instant fell in love with this cute little 3 year old named athena but she usually only goes by thea

-theo cried but he refuses to admit it 

-a few weeks later they had a little bunch of energy bouncing around the house though theo had to spend a whole day just baby proofing the house 

-she loved to babble about some crazy story that she made up during dinner

-liam swears she’s gonna be an author when she grows up but theo says an artist because she’s already has piles and piles of doodles and drawings

-the fridge is absolutely completely covered in pictures that thea drew but theo still puts up almost every single one because he is so damn proud 

-thea calls liam papa and theo is daddy

-every time thea says daddy, theo can’t help but smile with pride 

-when thea is excited she always runs to papa first to tell him even tho it is impossible to understand a word she said but liam still nods along just as excited 

-they love to take thea to the park but they look like legit suburban moms while doing it, full on diaper bag with extra clothes, diapers, toys, snacks, drinks, blankets, and anything else thea would need 

-theo and liam sit off to the side chatting with the local moms about their toddlers and liam even swaps recipes with some of them 

-poor thea being the careless little thing she is, she gets hurt often by jumping off the tall playground or from falling off the swing 

-she always runs over to her daddy first holding some part of her body with tears in her eyes, even though she’s hurt she’s a rough little cookie so she’s not screaming her head off 

-theo is probably freaking out more than thea, he’s quick to pull her into a hug and check the injury while asking her if she wants him to kiss it better 

-when he’s kissing the boo boo he slyly places his hand on her and absorbs her pain 

-thea is beyond amazed when her daddy pulls away she doesn’t feel anymore pain, she swears he’s a magician 

-the rest of the pack being thea, aunties and uncles and they babysit for theo and liam when they have a date night, thea’s favorite tho is uncle stiles cause “he’s silly and always makes weird faces” 

-everyone always turns to mush around the young thing, derek especially because thea loves to turn his frown upside down 

-everyone in the beginning always fought about who’s the godfather and godmother, who ended up being scott and lydia because they were the most calm about it 

-theo and her build the most amazing pillow fort but when liam tries to join him he accidentally breaks it and so it ends in an intense pillow fight that thea won obviously 

-they have a lot of movie nights where thea picks every disney movie there is because back at the orphanage she wasn’t able to see any movies 

-moana is thea’s favorite disney princess of all time and she dressed up as her for halloween and she’s more than ecstatic to go trick or treating with her daddy and papa

-theo and liam dressed as hei-hei and pua (i’ll leave it up to you to decide who dressed as what) 

-during one movie night while watching rise of the guardians, thea was absolutely tuckered out and she fell asleep on her daddy’s lap

-theo almost cried at how cute she looked, he picked her up and carried her to bed 

-tucking her in theo kissed her forehead and turned on her nightlight 

-while exiting the room theo saw liam was leaning against the door while watching his husband tuck in their daughter 

-liam wrapped his arms around theo and looked proudly between him and his daughter 

-“i don’t know what you were so worried about theo, you’re a great dad” 

-“you mean we’re great dads, i couldn’t do this without you” 

-they spend the rest of cuddling on the couch while watching TLC and sipping red wine together


	9. thiam: cuddling

thiam cuddling: 

-liam swears that theo is always warm no matter what, no matter how cold it is theo can always warm up liam 

-“how are you always so warm?!” 

-“well it’s probably because i’m hot as hell, and came from hell” 

-“shut up, my personal space heater”

-honestly no matter where they are, whether it be just sitting on a couch together or laying down in bed they’ll always end wrapped around each other 

-liam loves loves loves to play with theo’s hair, running his hands through the locks and twirling bundles of hair on a single finger 

-theo pretends to be annoyed by it but secretly he loves having his hair played with it’s always so calming and sweet, liam actually knew that he loved it 

-they always try to pull the other one even closer so theirs no space at all, body’s pressed against each other but neither minding at all

-they listen to their steady heartbeats as they actually unconsciously sync together 

-they’re always playing with some part of the others body (get your mind out of the gutter there’s only fluff in this one) whether it be hair or hands, they can’t stop touching each other and just rub soothing circles on one and other 

-liam loves to hum softly to some random tunes in his head and theo loves to listen to him and sometimes even tries to guess the song 

-speaking of guessing they love to trace letters or numbers onto the other and have them guess what letter or number they drew 

-sometimes theo drifts off to sleep and since he has issues with nightmares he sometimes wakes up gasping from whatever image haunted him that time but liam was always there, soothing the trembling boy by stroking his hair and around his face until theo   
gets lulled back to a peaceful rest in liams arms 

-when they do have to get up and actually do things whether it be around the house or in public they both smell like each other and it’s actually very comforting it’s like they always have a piece of the other wherever they go

-they build forts using blankets and pillows and couch cushions and then cuddle in the awesome fort the built!!! 

-they just always felt safe in each other’s arms, as if no harm could happen to either one while they were in each other’s arms 

-scott and stiles have actually walked in on them while they were cuddling, but they didn’t disturb it they just stared for a minute as their hearts swelled up and then closed the door behind them as they walked out 

-theo didn’t ever believe it was possible to love someone this much 

-their hair is always a mess when they step away from each other 

-they also love to cuddle with tons of blankets around them, they have so many fluffy throw blankets that they also use for their forts 

-during a long day of work and school the only thing that kept them going and functioning was the thought then when they get home they’ll be in their love of their life’s arms 

-anything outside their little cocoon of cuddles and warmth doesn’t matter because the only thing that matters in that moment is right in front of them, each other


	10. thiam: PUPPY

thiam: PUPPY!!

-liams parents never let liam get a dog even though he’s been begging for one for years 

-once liam moved out to live with theo, he immediately began to beg theo to let him get a dog 

-“why would you want a dog? you’re basically part dog!” 

-“first i’m a werewolf not a weredog, second i’ve been wanting one since i was like 3!” 

-theo bringing liam to see puppies at the local shelter, liam thought it was only to tease him with something he could never have but little did he know theo was doing this to see what dog liam really wanted 

-a few months later it’s their half year anniversary of moving in together, theo instructs liam to close his eyes and stick out his hands

-liam was way but did so with little persuading

-next thing you know liam feels something woven feeling in his hands and when he was instructed to open his eyes, liam nearly screamed with joy 

-in his arms was a wooden basket with a siberian husky puppy sitting inside with a big blue bow tied around his collar 

-liam picked up the puppy and was absolutely overjoyed when it stared to lick him and he pulled it close and hugged it

-“great this little runt is gonna steal all your attention away from me” needless to say theo is a little jealous 

-liam named the dog storm due to his icy blue eyes that looked like electricity 

-theo hates to admit it but he fell in love with storm because that little fur ball was one of the cutest things ever

-liam and theo being the best daddies in the world and brought storm to the pet store and possibly bought over $200 worth of toys and different colored collars for the dog 

-they walked him every single day rain or shine, storm loved to chase after basically anything that moved

-storm grew right before their eyes and before they knew it he was already a year old and almost a full sized siberian husky 

-they bought him a little dog cake to celebrate! 

-sometimes they bring storm to a local dog park and let him socialize with the other dogs 

-honestly storm is the most well behaved and theo and liam take pride it in anytime anyone compliments their dog 

-theo ended up loving the little runt more than he originally planned 

-storm always found his way into theo and liam cuddle sessions whether it be wedging himself between the two of them or laying completely on top of them, storm found a way to be included 

-“you are so cute! i love you so much” -theo 

-“awwww i love you too babe” -liam 

-“um i was talking to the dog but i love you too hun” well now this is awkward 

-theo wouldn’t want to admit it but he’s thought about shifting into his wolf form just so storm has someone to play with when they haven’t been to the dog park in ages

-liam taught him so many tricks but his favorite is when storm plays dead 

-theo bought storm a really collar that has a superman cape attached to it so it’s legit the cutest thing ever! 

-on days that get too hot theo and liam being out a little kiddie pool into the backyard and opens a lot of bags of ice for storm to play around in and enjoy 

-liam has honest to god walked in on theo baking threats for storm from scratch just because he wants him to get the best nutrition there is 

-on the flip side theo has walked in on liam howling with storm 

-“i swear to god, i can’t tell if there is 1 dog in this house or 2” 

-“uuuuuh technically there’s 3, you forgot to count yourself” 

-theo, liam, and storm all cuddling in the bed together or on the couch while watching a movie 

-and by cuddling i mean theo and liam leaning against each other and storm laying across them demanding to be always pet by at least one hand 

-needless to say storm fit it with the two of them very nicely, the perfect mix of energetic but calm 

-“see i told you getting a dog would be great, it’s the perfect addition to the family” 

-“i’ll admit adopting a pet was a good thing and really did bring us closer together” 

-“soooo what do you think about adopting a child” 

-“don’t push it” 

-liam was beyond happy that he got to spend many days with the love of his life, and theo, just kidding liam did love theo with everything he had and even more so that theo got him a dog


	11. thiam: sleepy cuteness

sleepy thiam cuteness: 

-after a long ass day of work and school, theo and liam were beyond exhausted 

-when they get home they give each other a loose but loving hug and decide that not either one would be able to stand long enough to cook dinner so pizza delivery it is 

-with full tummies and a completely empty box of pizza the boys lay tangled with each other on the couch while a movie played in the background 

-well sort of, theo is on the couch but liam has himself completely on theo’s lap with his upper body resting tiredly on theo’s chest 

-theo gives a few weak attempts to move the boy off of him to throw out the pizza box but liam mumbles protests tiredly 

-“noooo you’re so warm” 

-theo gave up eventually and just laid his forehead against liams, liam looked up at him through soft lashes and smiled warmly 

-“what are you smiling at?” -theo

-“the love of my life” -liam 

-theo sighed gently and pressed himself closer to his liam, loving the sweet soft scent that raided off liam, the scent of safety and love 

-“are you smelling me?” 

-“yes, because i love you” 

-“weirdo” liams way of saying i love you too 

-theo let out a growl that held no malice, but he pulled liam even closer and wrapped his arms tighter around the latter

-they said like that for awhile but when theo looked down again liam was snoozing lightly on theo’s chest with a handful of theo’s shirt clenched in his fist 

-theo smiled lovingly and reach over to turn of the tv 

-he then as gently as he could manage lowered himself down on the couch and positioned liam to be completely laying on top of him, liam mumbled a few times but didn’t really   
stir just nuzzled himself more into theo’s chest 

-theo’s heart was puddle of mush just because of how cute his boyfriend is 

-he adjusted the pillow from under his head and pulled a blanket of from the top of the couch and spread it over the two of them 

-looking down one last time, theo planted a ginger kiss onto liams forehead and then placed one hand on his back and the other onto liams hair, gently smoothing out the long   
locks making himself feel calm and content 

-mumbling a goodnight, theo shut his eyes and allowed himself to drift to a peaceful sleep while listening to his boyfriends steady breathing and rhythmic heartbeat


	12. thiam: theo comforts liam

thiam: theo helps liam get over brett & loris death

-liam was completely and totally devastated from the loss

-right after it happened, liam ran off into the woods and beat up tree after tree until his both hands were broken and bloody 

-theo followed his scent and chemo signals until he found liam slouched by a tree, huddled in on himself shaking 

-after resetting his hands so they could heal properly, theo wrapped liam in his jacket knowing his scent would calm him down a bit and ushered the crying boy to his truck

-liam didn’t say a word the whole ride home, and theo knew not to push the fragile boy

-theo did everything he could to make liam as comfortable as possible, but the boy was mostly unresponsive for days, just spent most days crying and holding onto theo, hardly saying much but his tears said enough 

-theo took care of liam nonetheless, feeding him and helping him with everyday needs 

-liam stayed awake for days but it wasn’t until the 3rd day that liam crashed and gave into the sleep that tugged at his consciousness 

-theo was glad for a bit that liam was actually getting rest but soon enough the nightmares came and liam woke them both up with a piercing scream and sobs so loud his whole frame shook violently

-theo’s heart broke at how pained liam sounded, he wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy and held him close as possible, his hand trailing up and down liams back and arms 

-things continued like this for what felt like ages, liam refusing to sleep for days on end and then ultimately crashing 

-theo has even considered sneaking him some sleeping pills so liam could actually get some restful sleep and not be tormented by his memories in the form of nightmares 

-theo always made sure liam always has some sort of object that held theo’s scent on it because it always kept him calm

-liam eventually stopped crying, but he was left feeling numb

-he missed a week of school already but theo couldn’t find it in him to try and send the boy to school 

-the nightmares kept coming back but they weren’t as violent as before, liam usually didn’t wake up screaming anymore, his breathing would just go rugged and soft whimpers would escape him

-theo has been keen on listening to liam now so even in his sleep he could hear the pained noises coming from the boy he held in his chest, all he had to do was pull liam closer and whisper comforting words into his ears while rubbing his back and arms until   
all tension left the upset boys body and he was once again lulled back to peaceful sleep 

-liam finally began to talk again, he’d actually hold conversations for more than 2 sentences now 

-he opens up about feeling so guilty for brett and loris deaths, keeps saying only if he was faster, only if he was bette ether would still be alive 

-theo would constantly tell liam this was not his fault, liam tried his best and that’s all they could have ever asked for 

-theo was always ready to reassure the unsure boy as he got back to normal everyday activities and finally after 2 weeks liam was back in school 

-theo helped liam catch up on homework and class work, spending hours to help get all the work done 

-liam and theo every weekend visited brett and loris graves, and always brought a fresh bundle of flowers

-liam would carefully set the flowers down as silent tears tracked down his cheeks, theo would place a supporting arm around liams shoulder as they walked silently back to their car

-liam still had his moments at night where the memory of the crash would worm its way back into his dreams, but he handled it well now, all thanks to theo and his endless support 

-especially his magical cuddles and very calming scent that always anchored him

**Author's Note:**

> all of these headcanons were requested unless otherwise stated, send in your own request to my tumblr: www.teenwolfchick.tumblr.com


End file.
